Three is a Crowd
by NegroLeo
Summary: Extra for Two of a Kind


Author: Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be working on _The Return_ but I went back over my stories and found out something! I never wrote the extra chapter for my story _Two of a Kind_. So without further adue (I know spelled wrong lol) I give you -trumpets blare-

_Three is a Crowd_

_(A __Two of a Kind __story)_

Danny couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Tucker walk away with Technus. He wanted to protest, to say something! What stopped him though was the look on his friends face. It was as if all the stress and heartache had vanished from Tucker's face. Danny hated to admit it but over the past few weeks he'd noticed the change in his friend. As he and Sam had grown closer Tucker seemed to slip into the background. Turning his head to the side he couldn't help but feel the spike of guilt that shot through his heart.

It was his fault Tucker felt that way. All three of them had been best friends before he and Sam started going out. And when you have a group of three the third person always gets left out when the other two hook up. He'd tried to hang with Tucker, doing his best not to exclude him. But being in a relationship with Sam was more time consuming then he'd thought. She expected him to be with her twenty-four seven. If that wasn't enough she thought that him being her boyfriend meant that her ideals were now his ideals. In fact he was getting tired of having to constantly apologize to her for nothing.

Danny was so deep in thought he didn't seem to remember that he wasn't alone. He was quickly reminded when a pair of handcuffs were slapped on his wrists and he was thrown over Skulker's shoulder.

"What the hell?! PUT ME DOWN!" Danny shouted beginning to struggle in the mans/ghosts grip.

"Be quiet whelp or else I'll go against Technus and take your pelt after all." Skulker threatened his voice rigged with anger.

Danny swallowed hard, he knew there was thin line between Skulker killing him and not killing him. Skulker carried him down a flight of stairs to what appeared to be a basement? Den? Something along those lines. Weapons lined the walls as did animal heads it definitively screamed: Skulker. The ghost hunter dropped him down on a pile of skins which turned out to be softer then they looked. He glared at the mech however when he wasn't released.

"If you're not going to kill me, and you can't torture me then what are you planning Skulker?" Danny bit out when the ghost turned away from him.

"I'm sure I'll think of something whelp there are still ways to make you suffer without physically hurting you." Skulker grinned causing Danny to shudder.

Before Danny could say something else his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Skulker's back was to him so he did his best to wiggle the device out of his pocket. Growling under his breath he finally managed to get it out. However as it fell a gloved hand grabbed it to his dismay.

"Oh look your little girlfriend is calling you. Let's see what she has to say." Skulker said with glee before answering the phone.

"Danny! How dare you not answer my calls! I can't believe you would do this! For the love of god Danny I swear sometimes you drive me crazy." Sam yelled through the phone.

Danny winced knowing that tone of voice. It was her I'm-going-to-dump-you-if-you-don't-apologize voice. He was going to shout his apology when Skulker wrapped a hand around his mouth cutting it off.

"This time I mean it Danny we are through! I never want to speak to you again!" Sam shouted before hanging up.

"What the heck Skulker?! Why did you do that?!" He yelled as Skulker tossed the phone aside.

"I'm sorry did you want to talk with that little bitch?" Skulker questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

Danny snapped his mouth shut, silence his only answer. In truth he hadn't wanted to talk to Sam, not really. Skulker took his silence in stride moving over to what looked like a work station. When he turned back around Danny was shocked to see the dog collar in his hands.

"W-w-what are you going to do with that?" Danny asked doing his best to scoot away.

"I told you, there are other ways to make you suffer." Skulker grinned as he slowly walked over.

Danny struggled as much as he could, in the end though Skulker wrapped the collar around his neck. He hoped it was an ordinary collar but knew that was asking too much. As crazy as Skulker was there was no chance in hell anything he had could be normal.

"Let's see I'll start you on level one for now." Skulker muttered fiddling with something.

Danny opened his mouth to ask what he meant, all that came out however was a loud moan. Heat raced through his veins as he grew hard. A bright red blush settled across his cheeks as he started to rub his legs together trying to get some kind of friction.

"W-what did you do to mean?" Danny asked looking up at the ghost in front of him.

"That whelp is a special collar. It sends electric pulses through your body and your brain. The wavelength they're set to increase your pleasure ten fold. Just so you know the collar has five levels and if this is how you react to the first one then I can't wait to find out how you handle the others." Skulker sneered as Danny let out another moan.

Danny started to curse the mech with all his might before he tipped over. When his head met the fur underneath him he felt even more pleasure course through him. The fur. It felt so good against his hot skin. Rubbing his head against it he let out a whimper. It wasn't enough. IT WASN"T ENOUGH!

"S-skulker please take it off." He whimpered groaning in frustration at the restraints on his hands.

"Take what off Phantom?" Skulker asked grinning even wider.

Danny desperately wanted to say the collar but at then Skulker chose to turn the collar to the second level. Fire raced through him this time nearly causing him to scream as he arched his back. His dick grew so hard it nearly popped open the button of his jeans. Every touch now was like fireworks on his skin, which only caused him to crave more of it.

"P-p-please take them off." Danny whimpered tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Skulker grinned triumphantly before pulling out a key. He unlocked the handcuffs but didn't stop there. As soon as they were gone he carefully undressed Danny, with his help, until the halfa was only wearing a thin pair of boxers. Laying back against the fur Danny whimpered even louder. Every movement was electrified and he could feel the pleasure building up.

"Gonna...gonna..." He moaned his hands moving to palm himself through the fabric.

"Oh no you don't Sorry Daniel but you don't get to release until I say so." Skulker said grabbing his hands before they could make contact.

"Noooo S-skulker p-please. I-I need-" Danny whimpered wanting some form of friction.

"Deal with it whelp. You are in my domain and you will play by my rules."

Tears were now dripping down his face as he arched his back once more. Only this time instead of air he rubbed himself against Skulker's cool body. A scream left his throat as his hot body came into contact with Skulkers. Closing his eyes he tried to fight down the pleasure but it was pointless. Opening them finally he stared up at the unfamiliar face above him.

"Change back" he cried trying to push the mech off him.

"What are you going on about whelp?" Skulker questioned.

"Change back to you. I wanna see your face." Danny said turning his face aside in embarrassment.

Skulker jerked back in surprise, Danny felt the same way. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to see the real Skulker not this illusion. There was a loud whoosh and when he turned his head back he saw staring into the face of the ghost zone's greatest hunter.

"Satisfied whelp?" Skulker asked sarcastically leaning down until they were centimeters apart.

Danny swallowed hard before lust took over the sensible part of his brain. Leaning up he latched his lips onto Skulker's. The mech hummed in surprise before he was pinning Danny to the floor the kiss turning from hesitant to bruising in a matter of moments. Danny placed his hands on the hunters arms and held on for dear life as Skulker started to grind against him. Before he knew it Skulker had turned up the level again turning him into a whinny, needy mess. With one harsh thrust he was cumming into his underwear panting when his hard-on didn't go down in the least.

"Well what do we have here? You dare cum without my permission whelp? You have some guts." Skulker said in a husky tone.

Danny couldn't find it in himself to care, and Skulker's tone only made him harder if that was even possible. Panting he could only smile as he reached up and placed his hand on Skulkers face.

"I g-guess y-you'll have to p-punish me t-then." He whimpered his eyes loosing focus.

"That I will. Prepare yourself whelp because I'm going to take you until you beg me to stop." He promised leering down at the dazed boy under him.

"Promises promises." Danny muttered.

Skulker grumbled at that nearly tearing off Danny's boxers. As the piece of thin fabric drifted to the floor Skulker flipped their positions so Danny was now sitting in his lap. Lapping at the halfas lap Skulker lifted him up long enough for him to remove his own clothes. The next thing Danny knew he was being pushed down on Skulkers cock.

Danny let out a wail that was half pleasure, half pain. Hearing it Skulker reached up and turned the level again grunting as Danny rippled with pleasure around him. He held still for a moment before he began lifting Danny up and down forcing himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. Skulker grunted again, his equivalent of a moan, Danny was so tight and hot that it nearly drove him crazy.

"So good! So tight! I may have to keep you as my pet after this." Skulker said as he drove into Danny faster and faster.

Danny moaned and whimpered as Skulker began stabbing his prostate with every strike. Lost in pleasure he reached down to rub himself letting out a loud mewl when he was denied.

"If you even think of touching yourself again I'll tie you up. Just enjoy yourself whelp." Skulker snarled into his ear in the same tone he'd used before.

Another mewl left his lips as Skulker once again sped up. He wasn't sure how long the mech fucked him but by the time he was finally allowed to come he was hypersensitive to the point that not even the pleasure could override the pain. Skulker groaned loud as he came within the halfa Danny only let out a low whimper his hard-on twitching as he look pitifully back at him.

"Go ahead whelp." Skulker chuckled turning the level up for the last time.

Lightning shot through Danny's veins as he came and came and came. When he finally stopped he dropped back against the ghost on the verge of passing out. Panting he barely registered the fact that Skulker had removed the collar. When he felt a cool pair of lips on his own however he smiled.

"Go to sleep whelp. I'll clean up the mess." Skulker told him.

Seconds later Danny was asleep.

(Two days later)

Danny let out a sigh as he avoided Sam by hiding in his locker. After everything that happened with Skulker he'd woken up alone dressed in clean clothes. Walking upstairs he found Tucker and Technus sleeping together in another room. Not want to disturb them he had simply gone home. Ever since then Sam had tried to call him, leaving voice messages saying she was sorry. Danny however didn't care, he didn't want a relationship with someone who wasn't serious.

Letting out a long sigh he slid to the floor thinking about the mech who'd been on his mind for the past few days. He wouldn't say he was in love. No he wasn't that far gone yet. But he did miss Skulker.

"Jerk why is he avoiding me?" Danny muttered feeling miserable.

"Who's a jerk ghost boy?" A deep voice asked startling him.

Turning around he saw the person he'd been waiting to see.

"What took you so long Skulker get cold feet?" Danny taunted with a smile.

"Don't take that tone with me whelp." Skulker growled before pulling the teen into a kiss.

Yeah Danny wasn't in love.

Just yet.

Author: To all my lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this extra. See ya next time.


End file.
